wollssonss3ntmfandomcom-20200214-history
Sims Next Top Model (cycle 12)
Sims Next Top Model, World Tour II (sometimes informally referred to as the Sophie Invasion), is the twelfth season of the reality show Sims Next Top Model. The season's promotional theme is Fictional Reasons by Boho Dancer. Destinations * Los Angeles * Victoria * Algiers, Tamanrasset * Cortona * Najac * Serei Saophoan * Jakarta Panel At the end of each episode, the girls attend Panel where they are critiqued on their photo and overall performance that week. The Panel is concluded with one girl leaving the competition. 'Judges' *'Tyra Banks', head judge *'Erin Phoenix' *'Laura van Fark' *'Loretta Jerniwsky' 'Prizes' The girl who manages to win the whole contest, will recieve the following prizes. *A two year long contract with Lancôme. *A cover and spread in ELLE UK. *A Toyota Prius, along with free driving lessons if the model doesn't already have a driver's license. Episodes 'Episode 1: "A Trendier You Pt. 1"' Original air date: December 26, 2013 The girls introduce themselves via confessionals one by one, as they meet up together in Los Angeles. They all meet up by a large villa with an overlook of the city. There they meet Tyra, who tells them they'll be having their first photo shoot right away, but that no elimination will be held. Most girls perform good, especially Coco and Lovise, whose natural and elegant photos surprises Tyra. 'Episode 2: "A Trendier You Pt. 2"' Original air date: December 26, 2013 As Sierra tries to ask Molly-Hanna if her bags are packed, she realizes that Molly-Hanna struggles at English. Sierra and Molly-Hanna then have a conversation in French, before they all leave their hotel in Los Angeles. Later, the girls all arrive in Victoria, the capital of the Seychelles. They move into a large, modern villa overlooking the sea. As Lovise looks at the pool area from a balcony, she sees a girl who she doesn't know is Leonara, a late addition to the cast. She runs down to confront her, and Leonara replies back, calling her retarded. Leonara then walks inside where she meets Coco and Sienna. She speaks to Coco, in a completely different manner than she had to Lovise. Leonara asks Coco to be her friend, which Coco agrees to. Leonara then walks to the kitchen where she meets Kristine, though as Kristine tries to have a conversation, she refuses to speak. The girls then get a Tyra Mail which they think is hinting at makeovers. Later, Sienna, Coco, Asparagus and Leonara are all sitting outside, and Sienna says that she's very excited for makeovers, however Leonara says that she's lying, and that she's actually quite nervous. Sienna gets annoyed. Meanwhile, new judge Laura van Fark shows up at the house, and tells them they'll be having their first challenge. The girls are required to show their favorite outfit that they've brought with them. Laura is disappointed with many of them, though pleasantly surprised as Asparagus puts on a quite fashionable dress. In the end, Asparagus is crowned the challenge winner. This upsets many other girls, specifically Lovise and Eunjong, who don't believe that Asparagus actually is mentally unstable. Eunjong says that she believes Asparagus is only an act. Leonara craves more screentime, and overhears them. She then walks down to Asparagus and Kristine, and asks then to follow her and confront Lovise and Eunjong. However, Lovise and Eunjong tells them that there must be some mistake, and that they'd never say that. Coco, Sophie W. and Sevda who were sitting in the neighbouring room, walk in wondering what's going on. Coco asks Leonara why she's yelling at them, and that what they say is none of her business. Leonara gets upset, though quickly changes her mind and leaves with Coco all happily. The next day, the girls get a Tyra Mail telling them about their second photo shoot. The same evening, the girls get another Tyra Mail, telling them panel is up next. At panel, many girls impress. Sevda's serene photo wows the judges the most, and she receives first call-out. Molly-Hanna and Sophie S.'s performances were not as impressive, and they were put in the bottom two. In the end, Molly-Hanna is eliminated. *'First call-out: '''Sevda Hutadomov *'Bottom two:' Molly-Hanna Clarson & Sophie Stepherson *'Eliminated:' Molly-Hanna Clarson Contestants ''(information stated is correct at time of contest) Summaries 'Call-out order' : The contestant was eliminated. : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant won the weekly challenge. *The call-out order of episode 0 is random and does not affect the contestants in future episodes. *Episode 1 did not feature an elimination. *Leonara was added as a wildcard in episode 2. 'Makeovers' *'Asparagus:' Dyed auburn *'Coco:' Colour touch-ups *'Eunjong:' Colour touch-ups, cut shorter *'Kristine: '''Dyed darker, made more voluminous *'Leonara:' Dyed lighter, made more voluminous *'Lovise:' Dyed platinum blonde *'Sevda:' Dyed lighter *'Sienna:' Colour touch-ups *'Sierra:' Colour touch-ups *'Sophie S.:' Dyed copper brown *'Sophie W.:' Dyed blonde, extensions 'Photo Shoot Guide' *'Episode 1 photo shoot:' Portraying rich women *'Episode 2 photo shoot:' Modeling swimsuits on a rowing boat *'Episode 3 photo shoot:' Modelling street style in an abandoned warehouse *'Episode 4 photo shoot:''' Couture in the Sahara Category:Cycles